The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for managing and visualizing databases. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to systems and methods that provide interactive generation of visual reports from databases including time series data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Certain organizations may employ computer resources to obtain information from events or measurements collected over a period of time. The collected data may include multiple time series datasets that may be stored in a repository, such as local database, a distributed database, a remote data centers, a cloud computing storage environment, or any other type of suitable storage. Due to the ability to continuously collect data regarding events and measurements, the collected data may include a number of time series datasets, such that each time series dataset may include a number of timestamped entries. Such type of data may be particularly difficult to analyze due to its volume of data points or samples and, as a result, information from time metric database may not be useful in its raw form. As such, analysis of the time series datasets may be employed for obtaining charts and/or reports that provide discernible information from the collected data. However, these analyses may be cumbersome due to the lack of tools geared towards analysis of databases including time series datasets.